


Don't Leave Me

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After La Iglesia, Braeden needs confirmation that Derek's okay. She gets that and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Braeden sat on the couch in the loft, casually sipping from a glass of water and going through her weaponry as she waited for Derek to come back. Once they’d gotten back to Beacon Hills, he’d dropped her off at the loft and then gone to meet the pack at the clinic. It’d been over two hours since he’d left and she was growing anxious. Subconsciously she knew that he was okay, but she wouldn’t believe it until she could see that his wounds were 100% healed. 

She had just finished cleaning her shotgun and was placing it in its case when the door to the loft slid open. She turned to see Derek walk down the steps, bloody jacket still in hand. 

“Oh thank god,” she gasped. Braeden walked up to Derek and threw his arms around him. Derek wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding his jacket around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

“Hey, hey, I’m okay. I’m okay.“

“Let me see. Let me see it. Let me-” Braeden tried to wrestle Derek’s henley up.

Derek dropped his jacket and grabbed Braeden’s wrists until she stopped fidgeting. He then placed both his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. “I’m fine Braeden. I’m okay, I promise.”

Braeden closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh as Derek touched his forehead to hers, like he’d done yesterday, before.. _everything_ happened.

Opening her eyes again, Braeden looked Derek’s face over, trying to find the slightest hint that he was lying and breathing out when she found none. “I just-you were dead Derek. I watched you die and I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t come back without you.”

“You didn’t have to. I’m right here. I’m right here Braeden.”

The pair looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds, trying to communicate what they wouldn’t dare speak. He loved her. She loved him. She was prepared to die with him. He would have stayed there if not for her. She was everything. He was it.

Derek leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Braeden’s. He stayed like that for a few seconds and was about to pull away when Braeden reached up and fisted her hands in his hair, returning the kiss. Derek put a hand on Braeden’s hip and tangled the other in her hair. He licked the seam of her lips, desperately seeking the entrance that she quickly granted.

The kiss grew hot, hands wandering and tongues dancing together. After several minutes Derek broke apart to breath and he groaned at the look on Braeden’s face. He slid his hands down from the small of her back to her thighs and picked her up. He started walking them across the loft towards the bed as Braeden started kissing down his neck, eliciting a groan. 

They got to the bed and Derek dropped Braeden onto it when his knees hit the edge. He quickly climbed over her and took her lips once again. Braeden fisted his henley and held him close to her. She slid her hands under his shirt and up, scratching her nails back down. Derek sat back on his haunches and slid his shirt over and off, throwing it on the bed and making quick work of hers. Braeden arched her back and unhooked her bra.

Derek laid back down over her, gently kissing down her neck. When he reached her right breast, he slowly covered it in wet, sucking kisses before taking it in his mouth. He took the other one in his hand and applied pressure when Braeden arched into his touch.

“God. _Derek_.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Braeden gasped as Derek moved his attention to her other breast. “P-please Derek. Please.”

“What do you want Braeden? Tell me,” he whispered.

“Touch me,” she gasped. 

Derek took his attention away from her breasts and started kissing his way down her torso. Halfway down, he unbuttoned her jeans and tore them off quickly. He continued kissing a path down her stomach, stopping just above the hemline of her panties. He placed small kisses along the hemline, letting his tongue peak out, as his hands wandered up and down Braeden’s sides. 

“Derek. Come on, _do something.”_

Derek grabbed a hold of the silky material with his teeth and made a show of pulling them down slowly as far as he could without changing his position. When they reached her knees, he pushed them down with his hands and let them fall to the floor.Derek sat back on his haunches againand nudged Braeden’s legs apart. Heslowly leaned down between her legs and placed soft kisses on her thighs, going up to where she wanted him most.

 _“_ Derek _, please.”  
_

Derek smirked as he finally moved up, watching her as he thumbed her clit, priding himself in the way she arched her back at the touch. He thumbed her clit for a few more minutes before moving his hand down further and placing his mouth where his thumb had been. 

“More. I need more Derek.” Braeden reached down to tangle her hands in his hair and pulled tightly, just shy of too rough. 

Derek sucked on her clit gently, moving his index finger down into her folds. Heat flowed through his body and down into his cock as she pulled his hair again. He watched her as he inserted the first digit, overcome by the feel of her heat. He reached down and gripped himself tightly through his jeans, trying to ward off the impending orgasm. He wanted to focus on the gorgeous sight before him. He inserted another finger and began pumping them in and out slowly. He curled them up in a come-hither motion, causing her to arch once more and closer still to his mouth.

She fucked herself on his fingers and he groaned at the sight. “Fuck Braeden. You look fucking perfect like this.”

“De-Derek. I ne-I need,” she trailed off into a groan.

“What do you need? Tell me what you need baby.” Derek removed his fingers and took them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her.

Braeden’s eyes grew hungry as she looked at him determinedly. “I need you to fuck me Derek.”

Derek swore and moved up to meet her in a passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the kiss grew hotter. Their tongues danced together as Derek thrust his pelvis down into hers, creating a delicious friction that had them both moaning into the kiss. Braeden popped the button on Derek’s jeans and pushed them down with her feet as far as she could and Derek kicked them off. He pulled away from the kiss and opened the bedside drawer, blindly reaching for a condom as he look at Braeden intensely. 

He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and cursed when Braeden took it and rolled it on to him, gently squeezing his cock. He lined himself up with her entrance and looked up at her, waiting for confirmation that it was okay. At the slight nod of her head he entered her slowly in one long thrust. Braeden’s eyes rolled back as she wrapped her arms around him and dragged her nails down his back.

“God _Derek_.” 

Meanwhile, Derek stayed as still as possible, waiting for her to adjust and her permission to move.

“Can I-Braeden please tell me I can-” he cut off as Braeden drew a loud moan from him, squeezing around his cock.

“Move.”

Derek didn’t hesitate to listen and started a steady rhythm. He thrust slowly but not without force. He tilted his head down to kiss Braeden passionately as he slowly sped up his thrusts. He groaned at the feeling of her around his cock. After a few more minutes of kissing, Derek broke away to breath and began kissing down her neck like earlier. This time he stopped at the junction between her neck and shoulder and sucked harshly, drawing blood to the surface and only pulling away when he was satisfied with the deep mark that was already forming.

Braeden groaned and tightened around him, trying to get his attention away from her neck and onto more important things.

“Harder Derek. Come _on_.” Derek, ever the giving person, took that cue and did exactly as told. Bracing himself with his forearms on either side of Braeden’s head, he began thrusting at a brutal pace, pulling almost completely out before slamming in again, moving them both further up the bed with the force of his thrusts. He kept this pace up until he felt the tightening in his balls, signaling his impending orgasm. He thrust even faster, not wanting to finish without Braeden.

“Braeden,” he gasped. “I’m gonna..I’m gonna.”

“Do it. Do it Derek. _Come_.” 

Braeden nipped his ear lobe and dug her nails into his back, scratching down. That was all it took for the dam to break and Derek spilled into the condom, groaning loudly. He bit into Braeden’s shoulder-with human teeth-to muffle the sound and that had Braeden joining him in release. 

They laid there for a second, catching their breath before Derek fell next to her. He removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into the wastebasket. He pulled up the sheets that were now hanging on the edge of the bed and covered the both of them. He moved close to Braeden and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, smiling when she covered his hands with her own.

He tucked himself against her so his chest was to her back and his chin resting atop her head. He kissed her hair softly before speaking.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?”

“Not really.”

Derek frowned, not expecting the given response. “Braeden,” he sighed.

Said woman turned in his hold, looking up at him. “I just..I saw you die Derek. Or at least, I thought I did. I didn’t know you were turning into a freaking wolf and for those few minutes before you came out of that cave, I thought you were dead.” Braeden stopped talking as her voice cracked and tears shined in her eyes.

“I didn’t. I didn’t die Braeden,” Derek caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hands, trying his best to sooth her. “I can’t imagine how you felt when you thought that, but I’m here. And I’m alive and well.”

Braeden smiled up at him softly. “Don’t leave me.”

Derek returned the smile and answered, “I won’t. Not without a fight.” He kissed her gently, not eager for anything more than contact, trying to convey his feelings for the woman beside him. He tucked her closer into his tight hold and they stayed like that for the rest of the night, talking about everything and nothing all at once.


End file.
